


The Place Where Love Blooms (Geo/Aunsity fic)

by Pamphilos



Category: Discord - Fandom, Hytale News
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Geo Is smol awkward boy, Love Confessions, Slow Burn, no sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphilos/pseuds/Pamphilos
Summary: He cracks a joke, hoping to break out the awkward atmosphere and to his surprise, she actually laughs.Her laugh is a beautiful sound, he thinks, like the feeling of listening to morning birds singing to each other unknown things humans can't begin to comprehend, like the feeling of re-watching your childhood in-front of you, like the feeling of you reuniting with an old friend. She slowly stops laughing and, for a second, he regrets not saying something more funny, just to hear her laugh longer. She gazes into his brown eyes, and he gazes back into her pretty sapphire eyes.And something clicks into place, like a piece of a puzzle that's been missing. Conversations and talks are easier from that point.Geo thinks distantly as he nods with a smile and agrees how she's passionately talking about how Zeck is annoying, is this what friendship feels like?(he would later look back on this memory and disagree with himself. This isn't what friendship feels like. This is rather what love feels like)
Relationships: Geo2730/Aunsity
Kudos: 4





	1. The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own caution from now on. This may contain extreme amounts of cringe (I'm sorry in advance)  
> Any criticism on the way I write, grammar, pronunciation, or even the title of the chapter is appreciated!

* * *

Geo is nervous. He's about to apply for the moderator position in the Hytale News discord server, of course he's nervous! They're a huge discord server, bordering on 9,000 members! It'd be a huge achievement if they accept him, and with all the pandemic, he has too much time on his hand and what better way to use that time to help his favorite discord server? But he doesn't really think he's going to get in.

_What if I forgot an important detail? What if I wrote too much and they never bothered to read it? What if I accidentally mistype something? They already have enough staff, they don't probably don't need an extra one! Why am I even applying in the first place again? I don't necessarily need the staff position._

Before Geo has an anxiety attack he reaches into his top drawer, opens it and searches blindly for the Rubik cube that his mom bought him online to deal with anxiety. Solving puzzles always helped him deal with anxiety. It takes his mind off the thoughts that threaten to consume him whole. Makes him relax. Makes breathing _easier_ without the weight of his thoughts on his shoulders. He starts fiddling with the Rubik cube, forcing his best to not descend into the rabbit hole that is called his brain.

After fiddling with the Rubik cube for some minutes, he deems it safe enough he puts the Rubik cube back into his top drawer but keeps it open just in-case he needs it again. Geo stares intensely at the google document that he has open in his tab along with other websites, the black, bold words "Submit Application" stares back intently at him, almost mocking him for his hesitance, Geo _knows_ that letters can't mock you, but he can't help but feel this way. He moves his the cursor of this mouse to the "Submit" button and before he can hesitate to click it, he closes his eyes and brings his index finger down with the force that can probably break the skull of a buffalo.

.....

.....

The words "Application Successfully Submitted" stare at him like it's going to _somehow_ rewrite itself into a cruel joke that says _"This is all just a dream and you will probably never have the courage to even think of applying"_. He just stares back. Calmly getting up from the chair, Geo walks to his bed and lays down with his stomach on the bed. And promptly lets out all of his emotions in the form of a scream _,_ ranging from _nervousness_ of what to expect, _excitement_ of the fact he just applied, _hope_ in the case if he got accepted, _fear_ of having his hope being crushed.

Wanting to take his mind of the incoming small extensional-crisis he is _definitely_ going to have later on, Geo takes his phone out of the charger next to his bed, changes into more comfortable clothes, hops into bed, and opens Discord and goes to the Hytale News' discord server and starts chatting right away and announcing to everybody that he just applied to a staff position, of course, he takes the time to specify that he isn't telling the staff to look into his application early, lest some people think he's asking for the staff to look into it and the reactions are... predictable?

> **Pamphilos** _Today at 11:25 PM_
> 
> " _oh.. good luck i guess? i mean its not like your probably getting accepted lol"_
> 
> **Bear** _Today at 11:25 PM_
> 
> _"Considering the situation of Hytale and how they're going into a break, it'd mean a lot of people p_ _robably will be in-active more therefore there's a slightly l_ _ess more chance of you getting accepted into the team and also_ \-- _(goes into a 3 page essay about how unlikely he's going to get accepted)_
> 
> **-Yazlo-** _Today at 11:26 PM_
> 
> _"wish you luck my g"_
> 
> **Jink** _Today at 11:27 PM_
> 
> _""_

The chat continues like this for some time, before Geo feels his eyes getting drowsy and so with one final "Goodbye" that his fingers send into the discord, Geo goes to sleep without any retaliation against the exhaustion that threatens to make him sleep until next winter because of the roller coaster of emotions he's been through today with one last thought

  
  
_"Maybe I should see a doctor to see if I actually have hallucinations in the form of text?"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is coming out next Thursday or Friday! Stay tuned in!


	2. Event Horizon

A loud sound startles Geo awake from his sleep. The sound is too loud to be an accident and he stopped using alarms a long time ago.

His heart starts beating wildly in panic and he start looking around the room in alarm, plausible theories already filtering through his brain, searching for the most common sense deduction.

A burglar? No, doesn't make sense, his mom started getting into the habit of locking the doors after the news published an article about a serial killer a year ago in the neighborhood. A serial killer? Not impossible, but unlikely considering the pandemic, nevertheless he needs to get ready if the worst is to come. He searches for the metal bat he convinced his mom to buy him when he was 14, childish wonder and excitement in his eyes. When he was too young for the world to corrupt his mentality, too easily influenced by the people around him and always believing it'll be okay no matter what. But he's long over-grown that mentality.

So with determination in his veins and dread in his heart, Geo forces his steps to be slow and as delicate as he can to not alert the intruder of his existence, slowly but surely, he stops beside the window displaying the street in front of his house. A fast glance out of the window tells him all the information he needs to know to almost collapse into sobs filled with relief. There is a large puddle of blood in front of his house and while that should be concerning, the dead body of a white cat 3 meters to the left of the puddle with another injured calico cat tells him it was a fight between some street cats. Geo slides down the wall he's leaning out, tension leaving him, leaving his body limp. 

He walks back to his bed, slips in, falls asleep under 3 seconds.

* * *


	3. Equinox

Aunsity was having a typical day. It started out like this; She woke up from her sleep, got up for the day, ate breakfast, and went to straight watching You-`Aqzoo, unfortunately. So all she can do is browse youtube videos on her phone. So watch youtube she did.

As she's putting in her password to the lock to her phone, her eyes catch the current date and time. Wednesday 14th Of September, 11:05 AM. It doesn't seem important so she skims over it, although she somehow _feels_ today's date is supposed to be _something_ important, but she forgot and now her subconscious is trying to tell her something. But because she's an idiot and she just woke up. She ignores it, _blatantly._

Time passes on. She doesn't _how_ it happened but she somehow got to the point where she started watching fish play soccer ball. That's what boredom does to you after all.

She only pauses the video when when one of her discord moderators mention her in the staff chat. Huh weird, didn't she tell them to only mention her when it's important? So she makes sure to remember the video title in case, and goes into discord to see what's up with them. Maybe that guy named Ephode got in trouble and It got out of control again?

> **Stórm** _𝘛𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘵 11:57 𝘈𝘔_
> 
> **"@aunsity** _It's almost 12 AM in your timezone, is it not? Today's supposed to be the day you and_ **@Panther** _review the staff applications this week. Did.... you forget?"_
> 
> **"** _I- nvm just check them please_ **"**
> 
> **Stórm** _𝘛𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘵 12:00 𝘈𝘔_
> 
> **"Sent staff-application.xlsx"**
> 
> _KB 48.13_

Oh. Ooh, so _that_ was what up about the feeling she was having that something's wrong all this time. _Those_ are a pain in the butt. She honestly doesn't know why her moderators insist of checking them once two weeks. I mean, It's not like she needs anymore _slav- ahem,_ moderators anymore! She can do perfectly fine with 6 moderators thank you very much. Although judging from the messages from last week where she refused to check them last time, her moderators _clearly_ do not agree with her. 

Oh well, the faster she can be done with this, the faster she can go back to her fish playing soccer ball video, yeah? Already feeling the incoming migraines and headaches she's going to have from checking the staff applications she puts her phone to silent mode and powers-up her computer. 


End file.
